Fiber reinforced composites made using fibers, e.g., glass, graphite, aramid, etc., and resins, e.g. epoxies, polyimides, vinylesters, nylons, polypropylene, etc. are used in multitude of applications ranging from aerospace to automobile components and from sports gear to electronic circuit boards. Most commercially available composites used today are made using petroleum based fibers and resins. These composites do not degrade under normal environmental conditions for several decades and pose a threat to the environment. In addition, since composites are made using two dissimilar materials, they cannot be easily recycled or reused. This is particularly true for thermoset resins. As a result, at the end of their life, most composites end up in land-fills. With applications multiplying in the past few years and expected to increase further, composite waste disposal is a serious concern. In addition, petroleum has become expensive and so are fibers, resins and composites based thereon.